This World Of Speed
by AnimeDoom
Summary: After Yusei's last riding duel Aki is lost in her own mind about the things she saw and heard. I hope the story is better than the summary but this is my first fic so who knows. Minor spoilers for episodes 71 and 72.


Disclaimer- I do not own YuGiOh, 5D's or anything, this is my first serious attempt at fanfiction so any criticism would be appreciated but please no flames.

*Spoiler warning*

This fic contains spoilers for episodes 71 and 71, you have been warned.

*End spoilers*

It had already been a week since Aki witnessed first hand Yusei's Riding Duel with Sherry LeBlanc but no matter what she tried she could not forget her words.

"In a Riding Duel, both people can understand each other's hearts."

Since then her mind had been on one thing and one thing alone, simply through Riding Duels he had connected with them on a level that she had never experienced. But why, every time she thought of this did she feel so bad whenever her face, her voice and her words came to mind. Late that night as she was lying in bed alone her mind again began to go over the events of that day, the look of pure joy on Yusei's face, a smile he had never shown to her, the feeling of being so close to him but all his attention focused on Sherry and the arrogant look on her face knowing she had connected with Yusei deeper than the girl in red on the back of his D-Wheel, the girl who would so often stare at him with such affection but didn't have the nerve to tell him of her true feelings.

For it had been him who had brought out of her secluded life at the Arcadia Movement, opened her heart to those around her, showed her real friendship for the first time in her life and even reunited her with her parents. She owed everything to him and felt closer to him than anyone else in the world; she wanted so badly to be with him but the thought of this woman who had wanted to take him away from his friends, away from her made her so angry that she thought she might have trouble controlling her powers. Then it suddenly dawned on her, what if Yusei would rather be with another D-Wheeler, would he pick Sherry over her.

This thought alone was enough to bring Aki to tears, the idea of him with another woman had never even occurred to her and although she was not with Yusei she suddenly felt threatened by this female D-Wheeler, then it hit her, there was a way to let him know exactly how she felt.

The next morning she went down to the garage where Yusei, Jack and Crow spent most of their time testing and modifying their D-Wheels for the upcoming Grand Prix, she nervously opened the door, still shaking at the thought of what she was about to do, she slowly peeked her head around the door and suddenly heard.

"Yo, Aki-san, how ya been, come on in." Crow called out her.

She quickly opened the door obscuring her face and straightened herself up quietly mumbling to herself "No turning back now"; she looked around as she walked down the stairs seeing Crow lying on his back under what she knew was an engine for a D-Wheel.

"So what can I help you with?" he said still focused on the engine.

"Um, I was hoping to talk to Yusei, is he here?" she muttered almost stuttering as he pulled himself out from underneath the engine.

"Huh, Yusei? Yeah sure no prob." He said calmly

"HEY YUSEI! YOU GOT A VISITER" He bellowed suddenly making Aki let out a small gasp and placing her hands on her chest.

"He'll be with you in a moment" he said quietly resuming his work, and at that moment the door in the back opened and in walked Jack and Yusei walked in talking about something but Aki couldn't hear, as soon as he noticed who was standing there Jack broke off the conversation and mealy said.

"Aki-san? Noticing this Yusei walked over to her with his hands in his pockets and asked.

"What's up?"

Aki's mouth went completely dry, Yusei was not wearing a shirt, just his trademark jacket, she was finding it incredibly hard to look him in the eye and all her self control not to look at his bare chest, her mind was going blank, she did not notice the other two were staring at her and could see Yusei's lips moving but not hear him asking what was wrong. After a minute which felt more like an hours silence she suddenly looked him in the eye and blurted out.

"I want you to make me a D-Wheel."

At that moment all that could be heard was a loud clang as Crow had dropped the spanner he had been using and just stared open mouthed not believing what he had just heard, Jack just stood there looking dumbstruck and Yusei calmly replied.

"Sure."

Jack and Crow's gazes moved to Yusei as if to ask him if he had lost his mind but he simply said.

"After that incident last week I realized this might happen so I started making plans for it, if your serious come back in 3 days and we can start work on it." And with that he turned around and walked back through the door the other guys following him mumbling in coherently. Aki was at a loss for words, not only for Crow and Jack's strange behaviour but the fact that Yusei knew she would want a D-Wheel. She left the garage and went home, all of her doubts forgotten, safe in the knowledge that Yusei had been thinking the exact same thing as her.


End file.
